Who Would Have Thought?
by Onyxlight
Summary: Affection sneaks up on you sometimes. You don’t ask for it. You don’t plan it; but once it has you it will never let you go...no matter what. Inu/San. *ON HIATUS 12/29/08*


**Disclaimer**: I do not own so please don't sue!

**Who would have thought?**

**Chapter One**

* * *

We are out in the forest sparing. He is just as frustrated as I am at not being able to find a lead on Naraku. We left the others back at the camp. When I decide to go hunt down some dinner, even though it was just a little past lunch, Inuyasha decided to accompany me.

Once we are in the forest, he asks me if I wanted to work off my frustration by sparing. I had ask him what made him think I was frustrated and he snorts before he states, "My nose knows everything woman."

I simply nod before I draw my katana and adopt a battle ready stance. Without much warning he launches himself at me and I barley have time to block. He snickered at this and I want nothing more than to wipe that smug expression off his face. We trade blows back and forth for who knows how long before he gets in a lucky swipe and knocks my weapon out of my hands.

"What are you going to do now, slayer?" he taunts.

I don't respond, instead I figure this will be a great opportunity to try out my newest weapon. I picked it up in a village a few weeks back and have only had the chance to practice with it a few times. In one fluid motion I flip open the pouch around my waist, grab the handle of the whip and lash out at him with it.

He lets out a surprised yelp when it ensnares him. Just as a self-satisfied expression settles on my face he spins hard in the direction the whip wound around him and in less time then it takes to blink I am pulled toward him then with a resounding thump we crash to the forest floor.

When I could draw air into my lungs, again I opened my eyes and found amused gold ones staring up at me.

"You should be glad I wasn't a real enemy Sango, our current position would bode ill for you if I were."

Somewhat confused about what he was talking about I assess my situation only to realize we have become entwined together by the whip. My eyes must have gone comically wide because he starts laughing and says, "Hold still a sec and I'll snap this thing and set us free."

"No!" I shout and his eyes grow confused. "I don't want it ruined before I can master it."

"Well I hope you've got a lot of free time on your hands."

"Why?"

"Because if this is the result of your best move, you've got a long way to go before you master anything."

I scowl at him but I know he's right. If he was a true enemy, I would be dead now. I sigh in defeat and start wiggling around trying to loosen our restraints. I'm so completely absorbed in my task I don't notice Inuyasha calling my name.

"Sango."

_Maybe if a shift this way it will free my arm._

"Sango."

_No, that didn't work maybe this will._

"Sango!"

_Hmm, no luck with that either, maybe if I move my hips while shaking…_

"SANGO!"

I blink and look down at him, somewhat annoyed that he's interrupting my efforts and huff, "What?"

"Just hold still and chill out a second alright!?"

"That's not going to get us free." I said as I start squirming again.

"That's it!" he all but yelled, "I'm taking my claws to this thing right now!"

I was just about to ask him what had him is such a foul mood when I shift my hips over to my left a bit and that's when I feel it.

Oh my…

When I look down Inuyasha's face is nearly as red as his haori and he refuses to make eye contact with me. I hadn't realized my squirming would cause his body to react in such a way. It hadn't even crossed my mind as a possibility; but now that I know I've caused this reaction in him I'm more than a little intrigued.

"Look Inuyasha I would like to avoid having to shred the thing. Just give me a few more tries and I promise if I make no progress you can do what you want. Ok?"

He is quiet for a while before he mumbles, "It's not like I have any dignity left to salvage at this point anyway."

I try not to be too obvious in my curiosity only letting my hips press against his erection every now and again. When he starts making low-pitched whining noises in the back of his throat an intense feeling gathers in my lower abdomen. After that, I completely forget about loosening the whip and begin to blatantly grind my hips against him. I am so wrapped up in the sensation I am receiving I lose all sense of purpose. It isn't until the soft sound of his laughter reaches my ears that I open my eyes, (which I hadn't realized I'd closed) and see him smiling up at me.

"Enjoying your self Sango?"

It's now my turn to blush and avert my eyes. What on earth was I thinking rubbing myself against him like that? I was behaving no better than your average brothel whore. Embarrassed now, beyond belief I turn my head and say, "Uh… just go ahead and claw the thing Inuyasha."

"Oh no I was rather enjoying your method of trying to …uh _free_ _us,_ please continue." He said devilishly. I don't have to look at him to know he is smirking at me.

"Well nothing I was trying is working and I'm out of ideas." I mumble around the lump in my throat.

"Well considering what you were _actually_ trying to do, I've got plenty of ideas little Taijiya."

My head snaps around and when I look at him, I see he is all but leering at me. I had never seen such a look on his face. He spends so much time either scowling or looking lost and distant I had no idea he could look so…so impish. Really, the look in his eyes was undeniably wicked; but now that he's figured out what I was up to, I'm at a loss for words.

"I… uh well you see…I don't think this is a good idea." I finally spit out.

"You sure that's what you think? My nose tells me different."

I just want to crawl into a hole and die. I forget how heightened his senses are at times. I don't know why, he is a demon after all. With nothing else to say and completely mortified, I bury my face in his chest and say, "Fine now you're not the only one embarrassed, just cut the damn whip so we can get free."

"Awful demanding all of a sudden aren't we? This is big talk from someone who was grinding on me like a bitch in heat a few moments ago."

"Oh for Kami's sake quit teasing me and get us out of this thing!" I shout into his chest.

He chuckles for a moment then calls my name. When I finally work up the nerve to look at him those normally light amber eyes have darkened to the color of honey and the expression on his face is serious when he says, "What if I like teasing you?"

My body tenses with shock at what he says. I'm not even sure I've heard him right. "You…you like teasing me?" He nods his head yes and thrusts his hips upwards. "Doesn't it feel like I enjoy teasing you?" I nod my head dumbly and continue to stare at him. When he closes his eyes and leans forward, I don't resist. If anything, I was eagerly anticipating what was to come.

When our lips meet, the sensations that run through me are intense and wonderful in a sense I had never even imagined. He is moving his lips against mine in a way that makes my mouth open of its own accord because I want more. He does not hesitate to deliver either, he swirls his tongue around mine, and a moan escapes the back of my throat. When he starts sucking on my lips a shiver runs up my spine. I really lose it when his tongue slides across my bottom lip. I can't help but think, _by the gods Miroku's never made me feel like this using his mouth and hands combined_. Once his name crosses my mind so does his face. I pull away from Inuyasha so quickly it startles us both.

As we lay there panting, just staring at each other he finally asks, "What? Did you just remember we're kinda attached to other people?"

I shook my head yes, even as I marvel at how he can say that so flippantly. I narrow my eyes at him in confusion. From my point of view, he's already thought about this before.

"Don't look at me like that slayer. You don't mean to tell me you've been really blind to what been going on?"

I can feel my eyebrows knit together as I glare at him. He sighs and barks, "Fine I'll explain it as soon as I get us out of this blasted weapon of yours."

A few snips later, we are free and sitting beside each other in awkward silence. He hands me the remains of my whip and reclines so he's resting on his elbows with his legs stretched out in front of him. "I'll be honest here, Sango I like you. I like you a lot. I mean in my eye's you're great. You're an excellent warrior, you're not the least bit put off by the fact I'm a half demon and I think you're the only person I've ever debated with over the best way to skin a rabbit."

I can't help but chuckle over that last line. I actually remember when we had that discussion just outside Kaede's village. I glance over at him and he is staring out at the horizon with an odd expression on his face. "You remember when we stopped at that village just outside Kouga's territory?" he asks.

"Yes, I do."

"Well Shippou and Kilala got in because they hid in Kagome's bag. They demanded that I stay out in the forest. When dinner was served not only did you bring me some you brought yours as well and ate with me so I wouldn't be alone. You even slept outside that night even though you could have been indoors on a nice comfortable futon."

I could feel myself blush at that memory.

"I also began to notice that anytime I'd take off into the woods on my own once we've made camp you'd be soon to follow. It really surprised me when I found myself looking forward to you following me and pretty soon I started doing the same when you would leave to hunt or gather firewood. Not once did you ever seem surprised or upset that I had done so."

As I thought about what he was saying, I realized he was right. I can even remember being a little disappointed the few times he didn't show or someone would come with him. Can it really be that all this time I've been attracted to Inuyasha?

"If you're confused don't feel alone. At first, I thought I just saw you as a really good friend; and we all know I don't have a lot of past experience with that to draw from. Then after a while I found myself not wanting to share your attention with the others and that made me feel guilty…at least it did until one of the last times Miroku groped you and I felt my temper flare to the point where I wanted to smack him a good one myself. I was really puzzled as to why I reacted like that so I took off before I could do anything that would raise a lot of questions."

I remember that incident as well. It was shortly before we'd run into Sesshoumaru and his followers. The brothers had recently come to an agreement of sorts and did not fight as soon as they set eyes on each other any longer. The two of them exchanged what information they had on Naraku and we were all about to part ways when Sesshoumaru made some gesture that made Inuyasha bare his fangs at him.

Of course the demon Lord didn't so much as flinch but he did arch an eyebrow and say, _"A wise decision little brother."_ before disappearing into the woods. We were all confused but Inuyasha seemed a little miffed. Curious as to what the Dai Youkai's comment was all about I asked him.

Inuyasha sighs, flops back onto the grass, and says, "I was mad because Lord high and mighty almost announced how I felt about you to everyone before I even had a chance to say something to you about it."

"How did he know anything?"

"My proximity to you and the fact that here recently my aura's been extending itself so that when anything that could be a threat or another male approaches, it surrounds you as well." he says all of this while never taking his eyes off the sky.

This would definitely explain why Kaede was grinning at us last time we were sitting on the front steps of her hut. I bet with as knowledgeable as she is about things she noticed what his aura was doing and knew what it meant. He's said so much in the past few moments that I feel it's time I do more than nod. He never talks much and as silly as it sounds it's making me feel special that he's talking to me like this. I guess I do think of him as a bit more than a friend and now that I've had time to think about it, I have quite a few incidents of my own I could share.

I recline so I am lying in the grass beside him and as we watch, the clouds roll by. When one passes by in the shape of my boomerang, I feel the need to tell him something I swore I would forever keep to myself. "Remember the last time Kouga came by and Kagome sat you for fighting with him?"

"Yeah… damn necklace."

I prop myself up on my side and say, "Well if you recall shortly after that I accidentally whacked Kagome in the head with my boomerang, and she ended up biting the dust."

"Yeah, she had a nice size knot on her head from that."

I tap him on the shoulder and when he rolls over to look at me I say, "Uh well it wasn't really an accident." His eyes grow comically wide right before he falls over in the grass laughing his ass off. Every time he pulls himself together enough to look at me, he would start laughing all over again. Soon we are both rolling around on the forest floor laughing.

"Oh that's too rich Sango. I also think it's one of the greatest things anyone's ever done for me."

"I aim to please. Now that I've actually thought about it I think I've liked you for a while now Inu-san."

He smiles at me and pulls me into his arms, "Good. It would have really sucked for me to pour my heart out like that and you go, _'I think we should just be friends.'" _he barely gets that out with a straight face before we both fall over laughing again.

After that, I tell him about how badly I'd wanted to invite him to come with me to my old village but I knew if I'd done that everyone would have wanted to come. I tried to think of a plausible reason to invite him and only him for days before I gave up. I was so sad along the way Kilala got worried about me.

"Yeah but I showed up after you got there anyway."

"That you did." I say with a smile.

"Did you know it was Kilala that came and got me and flew me there?"

"REALLY!"

He nodded, "That little fire cat of yours knew exactly what had you sad."

"I guess she did."

We lay in the grass with our heads together holding hands until the sun drew low on the horizon. I don't want to leave and return to the group but I know if we don't do so soon they will get worried and come looking for us. I may not have the same feelings for Miroku as he does for me but I still care about him as a friend. I know how it feels to worry about someone and I didn't want him or Kagome doing that.

"Well as far as I can see we have three things we have to decide and do before we return."

I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"One we have to bring back dinner like we promised when we left."

I blush at having forgotten that.

"Two we need to decide how we're going to tell them this."

I lower my head and nod somberly. I hadn't thought that far yet. I really hope we all can remain friends after this but if not I would understand. I wouldn't care to be on the other side of this myself. I guess Inu-san and I just have to hope for the best.

Suddenly I feel his hand under my chin He tilts my face upward and says; "Last but not least…" he began as he leans in and kisses me. When we part, he's smiling at me but he soon turns serious.

"I know it's not going to be an easy thing to tell them but I don't want to hide this from them either." I nod in agreement. He stands up and extends a hand out to me and pulls me to my feet. Once I'm standing beside him, he gathers me into his arms and my soul sings. This is where I want to be. Need to be. At this moment, I decide that even if our friends turn their back on us I will still be okay.

He takes a step back and says, "Kagome is supposed to be going home in a few days I figure I will tell he on the way to the well and while we are gone you could use that time to talk to Miroku."

"Sounds like a plan to me. What till then?"

"Nothing we go on as per usual, it's only a few days."

"True." I sigh.

"Come on lets go hunt down a deer, I feel like eating big tonight."

He kneels down and I climb on his back and as soon as clawed hands get a solid grip on my thighs, we were off.

The next few days should be interesting.

* * *


End file.
